Baile Mágico
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Después de varios años un evento lleno de luz y magia unirá a dos parejas separadas físicamen, pero que nunca dejaron de amarse, probando así que no hay distancias grandes para el amor.


Baile Mágico  
  
Autora: Princess Lalaith  
  
Hacía algunos años que Sakura no se comunicaba con Shaoran; al principio se habían mandado cartas, pero después dejaron de hacerlo. El Sr. Kinomoto y la Sra. Daidouji se habían casado; y Tomoyo y Sakura ahora eran hermanas políticas. Todos juntos vivían en la casa de Tomoyo, pues era más grande.  
  
Una tarde en casa de los Kinomoto. Sakura volvía de su entrenamiento con las porristas. Hacía poco que había cumplido quince años y era una chava muy bonita, todos los chicos de la secundaria querían andar con ella. Su respuesta era siempre la misma: Ella ya estaba enamorada de un chico al cual esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario.  
  
Cuando Sakura entró a la casa vio a Tomoyo en la cocina muy feliz; sus padres ni su hermano habían llegado aún.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Tomoyo? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Recibiste una invitación, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-¿Una invitación? -preguntó Sakura, -¿A qué?  
  
-Velo tú misma, -le dijo Tomoyo,  
  
Señaló la mesa, donde yacía un sobre blanco. Sakura lo abrió. Eran letras encantadas, pues aparecían y desaparecían. Sakura la leyó, decía así:  
  
Srita. Kinomoto.-  
  
Nos complace invitarla al baile de Luna Nueva. Un baile mágico dirigido  
por un clan de hechiceros establecidos aquí en Japón. En este baile usted  
deberá hacer una pequeña demostración de su magia. Al igual que las demás  
invitadas, y será vista por el hechicero, futuro líder del clan. Al final  
del baile, él elegirá a una de las asistentes para que sea su pareja.  
  
En el baile debe venir acompañada por una dama de honor, y un caballero,  
no importa si estos poseen magia o no. El único requisito es que todos  
deben llevar máscaras.  
  
Si decide asistir haga el favor de firmar esta invitación y usted estará  
automáticamente en nuestra lista de invitados.  
  
Sakura no lo podía creer, nunca había asistido a un baile mágico; ni siquiera sabía que existía algo así.  
  
-Entonces, -dijo Tomoyo, -¿Iras?  
  
-Pero, -dijo Sakura, -¿Qué magia voy a mostrar?  
  
-Tus cartas Sakura, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No lo sé, -dijo Sakura dudando  
  
-Vamos... -pidió Tomoyo  
  
-¿Quiénes serán mis acompañantes? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Yo puedo ir como tu dama de honor, -dijo Tomoyo, -Y el joven Yukito seguramente aceptará ser tu caballero.  
  
-Esta bien, -cedió Sakura  
  
Tomó una pluma de la mesa y firmó la invitación; la firma brilló y desapareció.  
  
-¡Y yo diseñaré nuestros vestidos! -exclamó Tomoyo  
  
Sakura sonrió, sabía que diría eso.  
  
  
  
A partir de ese momento Sakura estuvo muy nerviosa.  
  
-Es que ¿Qué haré si me escogen a mí? -dijo Sakura  
  
-La probabilidad de que te escojan es baja, -dijo Tomoyo, -Y aún así tú sabes que amas al joven Shaoran, y siempre lo harás. Eso nunca cambiará.  
  
Sakura asintió.  
  
  
  
Tal y como Tomoyo le dijo el joven Yukito no se negó a ser el caballero de Sakura. De hecho dijo que sería un honor.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Llegó el día del baile.  
  
Sakura llevaba puesto un vestido azul marino sin hombros, y una máscara azul rey con detalles en azul claro; Tomoyo un vestido lila sin mangas y una máscara rosa claro. Yukito pasó por ellas en un carro blanco; vestía un smoking blanco con una pequeña máscara blanca que hacía juego.  
  
-Es que no quiero ir, no voy a ir, -decía Sakura en el carro  
  
-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-Todo va a salir bien, -le aseguró Yukito.  
  
-Es que no se que voy a hacer. -dijo Sakura  
  
-No mientas, -dijo Tomoyo, -Lo has practicado las últimas dos semanas.  
  
-Pero, y si no les gusta, -dijo Sakura  
  
-Eso no lo sabes, -dijo Tomoyo, -Y no lo sabrás hasta que estés ahí.  
  
Sakura ya no dijo nada; solo trató de calmarse.  
  
  
  
Una vez que llegaron revisaron la firma de Sakura y la dejaron pasar con Tomoyo y Yukito.  
  
A las diez en punto comenzaron a pasar las hechiceras de la misma edad que Sakura a demostrar su magia.  
  
Sakura fue a una esquina, tomó su llave y...  
  
-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante mí, Sakura te ordena que cumplas en nombre del contrato. ¡Libérate!  
  
Apareció el báculo; y Sakura sacó seis cartas Sakura.  
  
-Cartas creadas por el mago Clow, ahora puestas bajo mi servicio; Respondan a las órdenes de su Card Master, Sakura. Canción, tocarás la melodía que escuchaste ayer; Flor, Resplandor, Hielo, liberarán sus poderes al iniciar la música; Viento usaras la brisa para crear una columna de magia; Vuelo me darás tus alas. ¡Song! ¡Flower! ¡Gloom! ¡Freeze! ¡Windy! ¡Fly!  
  
Las cartas desaparecieron de sus manos; Sakura estaba segura de estar lista.  
  
  
  
En ese momento se escucharon unas campanas, señal de que ya era el turno de Sakura. Esta estaba muy nerviosa; pero decidió que debía relajarse. Caminó lentamente hasta el centro de la habitación con la llave de estrella en su mano.  
  
-¡Magia libérate! -dijo Sakura  
  
Se comenzó a escuchar una canción; y acto seguido unas hermosas alas blancas surgieron de la espalda de Sakura. Esta comenzó a volar suavemente. En ese momento comenzaron a caer del techo cristales de hielo, flores de cerezo y algo que parecía pequeños brillos. La brisa rodeó a Sakura y formó un remolino con los pétalos y los cristales. Sakura se sentía como en un sueño.  
  
Muchas de las otras hechiceras la miraban sorprendida.  
  
-¿Quién es? -preguntaban, -¿De dónde es?...Nunca la había visto...¿Qué clase de magia usa?  
  
La melodía cesó. Sakura descendió lentamente; sus alas desaparecieron. Los cristales y flores que habían recogido las chicas permanecieron intactos, los que no, desaparecieron. Sakura conservaba en su mano un ramo de flores de cerezo con algunos cristales de hielo y brillos.  
  
Ella caminó lentamente hasta el frente del salón y alzó el ramo.  
  
-Viento... -murmuró Sakura  
  
Una brisa recogió el ramo y lo depositó a los pies del hechicero.  
  
Sakura sonrió, se dio la vuelta y salió de la pista.  
  
  
  
Mientras otra hechicera pasaba Sakura guardó las Cartas Sakura y se colgó la llave al cuello. En eso sintió algo extraño, como una presencia; súbitamente esta desapareció, Sakura pensó que tal vez había sido su imaginación. Sin que ella lo supiera, el joven hechicero a quien ella le había dado el ramo la observaba desde una columna. Después Sakura volvió a una esquina de la habitación; junto con Tomoyo y Yukito.  
  
-Lo hiciste divinamente Sakura, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Es cierto Sakura, -dijo Yukito, -Haz mejorado mucho.  
  
-Muchas gracias, -dijo Sakura  
  
Pasaron las demás hechiceras, después comenzó un baile entre las invitadas y su caballero. Esto era, supuestamente, para dar tiempo al hechicero para decidir a cual de las invitadas elegiría.  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo tomaron turnos para bailar con Yukito; después los tres se fueron a sentar.  
  
  
  
Un rato después de haberse sentado una mujer se acercó a ellos. Era alta cabello castaño; llevaba un vestido verde esmeralda y una máscara verde obscura.  
  
-Disculpen, -dijo la mujer, -¿Quién de ustedes es la hechicera?  
  
-Yo soy, -dijo Sakura detrás de su máscara.  
  
-Señorita, -dijo la mujer, -Sígame por favor.  
  
Sakura volteó a ver a Tomoyo y Yukito, estos le devolvieron una mirada de incomprensión.  
  
-Si, -dijo Sakura finalmente y se puso de pie.  
  
Siguió a la mujer de verde por varios pasillos y hasta un jardín poco iluminado.  
  
-Espere aquí por favor, -dijo la mujer  
  
Sakura asintió; vio un columpio y se sentó en él. Ahí estuvo un rato pensando en lo que sucedía. Esa mujer que la había llevado hasta el jardín; no era la única de cabello castaño vestida de verde, de hecho Sakura creía haber visto otras tres cerca de la escalera. Además, al pensar en la voz de la mujer, Sakura creía haberla oído antes, pero no estaba segura cuando ni a quien.  
  
  
  
Mientras Sakura se encontraba sentada en un columpio Tomoyo y Yukito aguardaban en la mesa.  
  
-¿A dónde habrán llevado a Sakura? -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-No te preocupes, -le dijo Yukito, -Ella estará bien.  
  
En eso otra de las chicas de verde se acercó a su mesa.  
  
-Buenas noches, -dijo la chica  
  
-Buenas noches, -dijeron Yukito y Tomoyo  
  
-Señorita, -dijo la chica -¿Puede venir conmigo por favor?  
  
-Pero, -dijo Tomoyo, -Yo no soy la hechicera, sólo la dama de honor.  
  
-Así es, -dijo la chica. -Es a usted a quien busco.  
  
Tomoyo no entendía por qué la buscaban a ella pero igual se puso de pie y siguió a la chica de verde. Tomoyo se dio cuenta que era muy parecida a la que se había llevado a Sakura; excepto que de menor estatura.  
  
Tomoyo fue guiada hasta una habitación, y de ahí hasta el balcón.  
  
-Espere aquí por favor, -dijo la chica  
  
Esta salió y cerró la puerta. Desde donde se encontraba Tomoyo alcanzó a ver el jardín. Ahí estaba una chica (Tomoyo supuso era Sakura) y alguien que se acercaba a ella.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el jardín Sakura sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella. No se movió. Sintió una mano en su hombro. Su cuerpo sintió una presencia, un mago, muy poderoso.  
  
-¿Es usted la hechicera con alas? -preguntó el joven  
  
-Si, -dijo Sakura, -¿Quién eres tú?  
  
-Soy el heredero del clan y vine a pedirte que seas mi pareja. -dijo el joven  
  
-¿Yo? -preguntó Sakura  
  
-Si, -dijo el joven, -No hay ninguna chica más indicada que tú.  
  
-Joven, -dijo Sakura, -En verdad me halaga pero no puedo aceptar. Mi corazón ya le pertenece a alguien más, no puedo negar mis sentimientos.  
  
-¿Puedo saber quién es ese muchacho? -preguntó el joven  
  
-No tendría caso, -dijo Sakura, -Solo le diré que se fue hace varios años y yo sigo esperando que vuelva.  
  
-Bueno, -dijo el joven, -¿Puedo al menos pedirle que baile conmigo una canción?  
  
-Encantada, -dijo Sakura, Tomó al joven de la mano y volvió al salón.  
  
Una vez iluminados vio que el joven traía puesto un traje verde, muy parecido al que usaba alguien que Sakura conoció.  
  
  
  
Mientras tanto en el balcón, Tomoyo se había puesto a cantar:  
  
-Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estés... tan lejos.  
  
Tomoyo dejó de cantar. Se sentía muy melancólica.  
  
-Yo una vez tuve un gran amor, -dijo Tomoyo en voz alta, -Y ese amor se fue. Se fue hace tantos años que tal vez ya no se acuerde de mí. Mi amor, mi príncipe azul.  
  
-¿Y quién es ese afortunado caballero? -preguntó un joven detrás de Tomoyo Tomoyo se sonrojó.  
  
-Oh discúlpeme, -dijo Tomoyo, -No lo escuché entrar.  
  
-Le pregunté que quién es ese afortunado caballero -insistió el joven  
  
-O no tiene importancia, -dijo Tomoyo -Seguramente él ya me olvidó.  
  
-Pero ni siquiera me ha dicho quién -curioseó el joven  
  
-Su nombre es Eriol, y se fue a Inglaterra hace cuatro años. -dijo ella  
  
-¿Y nunca volvió? -preguntó el joven  
  
-Eso no lo sé, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Y si te dijera que ese joven volvió, y que no te ha olvidado, -dijo el joven  
  
Tomoyo no entendía nada  
  
-Si te dijera que ese joven aún te ama, -dijo él  
  
Tomoyo no supo que decir.  
  
-Si te dijera que aún te amo, mi querida Tomoyo, -dijo el joven  
  
Tomoyo se tapó la boca sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.  
  
-Eriol... -murmuró ella  
  
Ambos se quitaron la máscara y se miraron. Tomoyo estaba llorando de felicidad.  
  
-No llores Tomoyo, -dijo Eriol  
  
-Es que soy tan feliz, -dijo ella, -No creí que te volvería a ver.  
  
Eriol besó a Tomoyo, ella le devolvió el beso.  
  
  
  
Sakura y el joven comenzaron a bailar. Poco a poco la pista se fue despejando. Las demás parejas se habían dado cuenta que ahí se encontraba el joven mago bailando con una de las hechiceras.  
  
El joven movió la mano y él y Sakura comenzaron a flotar. Seguían bailando pero ahora también flotaban. Finalmente la pista quedó vacía. Sakura bailaba y sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño. La música terminó y Sakura y el joven se quedaron a media pista. Los ojos de Sakura y el joven se cruzaron y quedaron prendados. Sakura se sintió atraída por esa mirada.  
  
-Me gustaría saber, -dijo Sakura -¿Quién es usted?  
  
-Tú sabes perfectamente quien soy, mi adorada Sakura. -dijo el joven  
  
-No lo puedo creer, -dijo Sakura, una lágrima brilló por debajo de su máscara, -Shaoran...  
  
Shaoran asintió.  
  
-Así es, -dijo él, -Al fin volví de Hong Kong para establecerme aquí en Japón. Y para mi felicidad, mi amada me seguía esperando.  
  
Sakura comenzó a llorar. Su rostro brillaba más con el reflejo de sus cristalinas lágrimas.  
  
-Ya no tienes que esperar más -dijo Shaoran, -Estoy aquí y no volveré a alejarme de tu lado. Siempre estaré contigo, mi amor, mi Sakura.  
  
-Shaoran... -murmuró Sakura, no tenía palabras para expresar su felicidad.  
  
En ese momento Tomoyo y Eriol llegaron tomados de las manos al salón de baile.  
  
-Es Sakura, -dijo Tomoyo  
  
-Y Shaoran, -agregó Eriol  
  
Tomoyo volteó a ver a Eriol. Éste le sonrió. Tomoyo comprendió entonces que todo había sido planeado por Eriol y Shaoran para encontrarlas a Sakura y a ella. Era tan romántico...  
  
  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se fueron acercando poco a poco; sellándose en un beso que borra toda duda, que demuestra su infinito amor; y que como dice la canción que cantaba Tomoyo: no hay distancias grandes para el amor.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Soy Princess Lalaith, la autora de este Fanfic, aunque quizá alguno de ustedes me conozca por el nombre que usaba antes: Silvain Reyes. Se que el fic no tiene mucha acción y quizá piensen que es un poco cursi, pero se me ocurrió en una historia de Disney (La Cenicienta), y me pareció que sería romántico. La canción es "Kilómetros" y la canta el grupo "Sin Bandera".  
  
Espero que les haya gustado el fic aunque es mucho más sencillo que mis otras historias, lo había escrito hace tiempo pero siempre se me olvidaba subirlo(soy algo despistada). Por favor dejen un review y díganme lo que piensan.  
  
Arigato. 


End file.
